


There is only so much

by JimmyHall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyHall/pseuds/JimmyHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has finally had enough of Catelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is only so much

"It should have been you." Catelyn said.

Jon looked at her with wide eyes, shocked. How dare she?! He has put up with her all of his life! He had said he would take the black so he could leave. He thought that would finally make her happy. The bitch. No wonder father cheated on her with another woman.

Jon placed his hand on Bran's for a few seconds before standing up spinning to face Catelyn with fury in his eyes. It was enough to make Lady Stark flinch.

Quick as lightning and as loud as thunder he slapped her across the face before leaving the room feeling a odd sense of satisfaction.

Screw the wall.

Screw the Black.

He was leaving.

It isn't like anyone was going to stop him anyway.

 


End file.
